Crimson Tears
by Heartsticksoul
Summary: VampireHogwarts story.
1. Crimson Tears prt 1

_To reader: _

_My name is Katy; this is my first FanFiction so please be nice._

_In this story the main character is a girl named Lola Rosa. She is not a character in Harry Potter. I created her my self. You will find out more about her as you continue to read. So here it goes. This first Chapter is going to be about Lola Rosa's parents._

**Disclaimer: The talented J.K Rowling, not me, creates most of these characters and locations. I know I have changed the story round abit, but that's why they call it FanFICTION!**

--------------------------Start---------------------------------------

"You are only Seventeen that is inconceivable. You are the most talent postionist of our age; you could go far with that. But you ruin your future by getting pregnant by some Gryffindoor, that is an outrage. Have you completely turned your back on your family traditions?"

With blood tears running down her face she looks up at her brother with dismay.

"No Serveus, you said I ruined my future when I became a Vampire."

------------------Snapes thoughts---------------------------------------------------------

He remembered the night when his baby sister Amora, came running into his room with blood dripping down her neck, she stated that she was walking out alone through Hogwarts and a man appeared out of no where and started to nip at her neck, but he didn't believe her, he knew it was another one of her tricks to get sympathy from her parents, she did it a lot, started doing drugs, skipping class, just to get attention. All the attention she got from the vampire story was a spell from The Ministry of Magic to make her into half Human half Vampire. The thing that bothered Serveus the most was that she had so much talent; she was able to make the most complicated potion in the matter of minutes. He envied her talent, yet he hated her constant attention seeking. But this time was probably the worst thing she could ever do. Their parents wouldn't help her out this time now she would be alone with Alberto Rosa her so-called true love. She had many claimed true loves, but where were they today? Either broken hearted or doing time in Azkaban.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serveus looked at his sister, she was a pretty girl. She had long straight black hair; Magenta colored eyes that have blood color in them when she's angry. Her face was always pale even before her vampire mishap it runs in the family.

"Mum and Dad wont support you this time." Serveus coldly stated while looking at her bloodstained cheeks.

"Why not? The do any other time." Amora responded sharply.

"Not this time, you really messed up. Why don't you run off to your true love Alberto?" Snape questioned sarcastically.

"Fine! I will I don't need you, I don't need Mum and Dad, I don't need anyone." She yelled before stomping out of Serveus's life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alberto was born in Brazil, he was a year older then Amora and in his seventh year at Hogwarts. Amora had him wrapped around her finger, he would do anything for her, and unlike Amora he was serious when he said that she was his true love. When Amora told him the news about their baby he was thrilled yet scared at the same time. He was only 18, but he swore that he would try his best to provide for her and his soon to be coming daughter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amora and Alberto moved into a cozy apartment above the broom store in Diagon alley. In a matter of days Alberto got a job as a shop clerk in the shop below, but that wasn't enough money to pay for there rent plus food. Two weeks after they moved into their new apartment, Amora became tired of always being hungry. She wanted more to her life. So she decided to go job hunting, most people said that they wouldn't accept a Hogwarts pregnant dropout, everyone except for the DarkLord himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amora gave birth to Lola Rosa, a charming baby girl with caramel colored skin and piercing hazel eyes on November 23rd. After a few weeks of staying at home with the baby she started leaving late at night to do her regular work with Voldemort. That night Alberto waited for her return home, when she walked in the door she saw Alberto standing right in front of her.

"Where have you been?" Alberto asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Out, working." Amora quietly replied, trying not to wake Lola.

"Oh so that's why you have been sneaking out late at night. Why are you keeping secrets from me?" Alberto said while raising his voice.

" I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't approve." Amora replied

"Stop hiding it from me and tell me,"

"Fine! If you want to know that badly, I have been working for Voldemort. Are you happy now?" Amora yelled out, forget about waking Lola.

Alberto looked at her with a shocked expression on his face, Lola Rosa must have heard her parents fighting and started crying.

Amora went to go check on Lola, but Alberto grabbed her wrist tightly.

" I am not going to let my child be raised by someone who is a Deatheater." Alberto yelled in disappointment.

Amora fell to the floor crying.

" I don't know what to do, how am I suppose to tell the DarkLord that I quit working for him, even though I know all of his secrets." Amora cried out.

"You don't have to tell him anything." Alberto replied while whipping her bloody tears away from her eyes.

Amora looked at him with a confused look on her face, "What do you mean I don't have to tell him anything?" She said.

"Well if we leave and he doesn't know where we went, then how can he hurt us?" Alberto replied with a grin on his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amora, Alberto and Lola all moved to Rome. They lived happily for three years; Amora worked as a party planner and was home just in time to pick Lola up from school. Alberto was a Chef at a Classy restaurant down the street. Lola went to Professor Bliss's Magic school for Student from ages 2-11.

Everything seemed perfect until September 3rd.

Alberto was coming home from work at 9:30pm, he saw his wife in the window playing with Lola, but when he looked at the front door he saw these three men dressed in black robes, he knew it was Voldemorts deatheaters. He Magically sent a message in Amora's head saying: _leave, and don't look back, their here seeking for revenge._

The Deatheaters were just about to open the door to his house when Alberto put a powerful spell surrounding the house so they couldn't enter. Alberto died that night trying to save his wife and daughters life. Luckily Lola and Amora got out of the house just in time.


	2. Crimson Tears part 2

**To Reader:**

Thanks to everyone who read my other FanFiction. Here's number two, I hope you will like it.

**Disclaimer:**

I didn't come up with all of these brilliant characters or locations, the talented J.K Rowling did.

--------------------------Start-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cold sweat dripped down her forehead as she awoke from the horrible reoccurring dream. She dreamt of her last hug with her father, he held her tightly, like he would never let go, the smell of mint and cigarette smoke filled her nose as she embraced this wonderful moment. She looked into her father's icy blue eyes, pain filled inside them. Blood was dripping his mouth; he tightly grabbed onto Lola's arm and cried out  
"This is all your fault!" And that's where her dream always ended, with Lola confused and broken hearted.

She sat up in her bed, confused about why this dream happened every night. She bit her lip in confusion, and her sharp fangs drew crimson red blood. She licked her lips in satisfaction. She was only part vampire, thanks to her mother, so she could go out in the sun and wasn't too blood thirsty, even though the sun was quite annoying to her, and the taste of blood brought her satisfaction. Her mother was the most bizarre vampire Lola has ever met. The biggest difference that Lola could find between her and her mother was her mother loved being in the sun. Lola and her mother have many differences, but they had one major similarity; they both were potions geniuses. They could make the most complicated potions in 5 minutes tops. The both got an award stating that they were the most talented potionist of there generation.

Lola blankly focused on her clock.

"Only 8:30!" she groaned while plopping her head back on her pillow. She just closed her eyes for no more then thirty seconds, when she heard a high pitch squeal. "I can never get a moments rest in this house." Lola muttered to her self. She grumpily marched to her bedroom door and opened it, the sun streamed into her piercing hazel eyes, she groaned in discomfort. She slowly shuffled to her living room, while attempting to block the sun from her face. She found her mother in the kitchen jumping for joy.

"What are you so happy about?" Lola asked with a drowsy look on her face.

"You got into Hogwarts, they said that they would be please to have you in there school for your 6th year. So you don't have to go to Axelles School for the talent Witch anymore!" Her mother replied while jumping up and down.

"And that's a good reason to disturb my sleep?" Lola asked

"You're going to sleep your life away Lola Rosa!" Her mother commented.

Lola rolled her eyes and slowly shuffled back to her dark lair for another two hours sleep.

**September 1st** – At the Leaky Cauldron

"Wake up, Wake up! Your going to be late for your train" Her mother exclaimed, while shaking her daughters sleeping body.

Annoyed, Lola slowly sat up and, looked at her watch and saw that it was 9:30; she had an hour to get ready and half an hour to get on the train. Her mother puzzlingly looked at her fifteen year old daughters face.

" Is there something on my face?" Lola asked while rubbing her fingers on her caramel color cheek. Her mother pointed at a crimson colored stain on the side of her mouth. "Where's that from?" her mother asked.

Lola didn't want to tell her mother what really happened the previous night, her mother would be furious if she found out her daughter was out feeding. But she couldn't help herself; she couldn't deny her natural instinct. The sound of breaking skin, and the taste of warm, fresh blood brought Lola a great deal of bliss. The hunt, chasing the person, making them scared out of the wits, hearing their heart beat a rhythmic dance, and once she finally reached her victim, hearing them scream and beg for their life. Oh how Lola enjoyed the rush of being a vampire. The thing that she didn't understand was why her mother denied the fact that she is one herself, it almost seemed as if she is ashamed.

"Well, are you going to answer me today Lola? Where did you get the blood stain from?" Her mother impatiently asked. Lola looked into her mother's eyes, which now had crimson color inside of them. That was the only way Lola could tell if her mother was mad. The crimson color would fill her eye, like there was no more human inside of her.

" I, uh. Bit my lip." Lola lied to her mother's ignorant question.

Her mother knew where the stain had come from; she just wanted Lola to admit it.

"Lola, How many times have I told you, you are part human and don't let evil take over your body?" Her mother questioned Lola's memory.

Was that a trick question or am I suppose to actually remember how many times she has lectured me on the "evil" part of me. Lola thought to herself.

"Mother, at least I know what I am, at least I am proud of the way I was made, or the way I was meant to be." She replied to her mother right before rushing to the bathroom.

Once she reached the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror. She got most of her looks from her father, she had straight chocolate colored hair that went down to her mid back; her beautiful hazel eyes sparkled in the dim light, her caramel colored skin had few scratches on it from her previous hunt, her lips were a bit to full then normal size, and that's the only feature that she had that resembled her mother. She stepped into the shower; the hot water stung her cuts and bruises. She winced in pain, but continued to wash her nightmares and fears away.


	3. Crimson Tears part 3

_To Reader_: Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: The talented J.K Rowling created most of these Brilliant characters and locations.

Lola stepped out of the damp shower; she wanted to think that all of her troubles and worries floated down the drain, for her life to be perfect, but she would only be kidding herself. Life wasn't always horrible for Lola. After her father's passing her mother spent a lot of time comforting her and spoiling her. Everything changed when her mother found a guilty pleasure in alcohol. Amora would spend hours at a pub down the street, drinking her troubles away, while leaving her 6-year-old daughter home alone to defend for herself. Whenever Amora would arrive at her house, she would wake her daughter and strike her violently. "Its all your fault that your father isn't here to love me and make things better! It's your fault that he's not here," her mother would yell as the stench of alcohol filled Lola's nose. Lola reached for her dry, ratty, old towel and wrapped her cold, wet body inside of it. Quickly, she threw on some warm clothes and went searching threw her duffel bag for her hairbrush. To her delight, she managed to find something more useful then a hairbrush, a package of cigarettes. She placed a "death stick" (as her mother would call them), on her lips, lit it, and slowly breathed in the toxic air. Lola sighed in relaxation and glanced at the clock. It was 10:15. Regretfully she tossed the cigarette in the toilet. Almost immediately Lola placed her hair in a high ponytail.  
"Lola Rosa, why do you smell smoke?" Her mother questioned.  
"Why do you think?" Lola replied while attempting to question her mother's stupidity.  
Her mother reached into Lola's duffel back, Lola tried to squirm away from her mother, but it was to late.  
"What in Gods name to you think you are doing Mother, searching threw my bag, can't I have some privacy?" Lola asked in an angry tone.  
With the package of "death sticks" in her hands, her mother replied:  
"Where did you get these?"  
Lola smirked and proudly replied " I found them in your bedroom, what are you doing with them? I thought you quit smoking Mother."  
"At least I am of age to smoke, unlike you." Amora snapped right before tossing Lola's cigarettes out the window.  
"Have you gone mad?" Lola yelled.  
Amora raised her hand as if she was about to strike Lola.  
Lola glared at her mother and asked sarcastically, "What are you going to do, hit me?" Amora quickly smacked her daughter's face fairly hard. Lola touched her red cheek in dismay, blood tears started to form from her right eye, but she wouldn't let then fall.  
Before Amora could move her hand away from her child, she screamed in agony as her daughter sunk her knifelike fangs into her wrist. The excruciating pain filled Amora's body as Lola absorbed her mother's heavenly tasting blood. Lola's eyes were crimson colour as she was sucking on her mother's wrist; she stopped the delightful moment once her mother fell to the floor.  
Lola stood up and looked down on her mother's body.  
"How could you do that to me?" Her mother whimpered.  
"I could ask you the same question." Lola replied. She felt strong, and was glad that she had finally overpowered her foul mother.  
"But, I love you." Her mother stuttered while looking into her daughter's eyes, which still had crimson colour inside of them. She could tell there was no more human left inside of her once loving daughter.  
"Save it for some who cares." Lola replied with no sympathy what so ever. She grabbed her train ticket and left the Leaky Caldron.

Wandering through the crowded train station, looking for Platform 9 ¾, Lola realized that her mother's tainted blood was swimming through her veins. She quickly bit her upper arm, letting the blood fill inside her mouth, she couldn't stand knowing that a part of her mother was floating inside of her. A tall, red haired, boy quietly stood in front of her with a shocked expression. She glared at the boy and spewed the blood onto his freckled face. Immediately he wiped the blood away from his innocent face and yelled,

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Have you gone completely insane?"

Lola strutted up to the boy, his knees started to shake as he trembled with fear. She could hear his fast heart beat. Oh how she wanted to sink her fangs into his tender neck and drink his luscious blood, but she had to control her urges.

Lola whispered in his ear:

"Don't worry, a little bit of blood wont hurt you, but I will."

The sound of his whimpering brought a smirk to her face, she left the boy unharmed and continued her search for Platform 9 ¾.

She glanced at her watch it was 10:45. If she didn't find the platform soon the train would leave without her. While puzzling to herself where the platform was, she saw a plump red headed woman leading two children to a brick wall between platform nine and ten. Lola carefully watched as the two children rushed towards the wall. She got herself ready to laugh at they're discomfort once they crashed into the wall, but to her surprise they didn't crash into it at all, they went right threw it.

Of course this is platform 9 ¾, how could I be so ignorant, Lola thought to herself.

She rapidly ran towards the wall, while pushing her trolley in front of her. Lola closed her eyes when the wall was in front of her. To her relief she didn't crash into it, instead she was in front of a scarlet red train.

----On the Train---

Lola was lucky enough to find an empty compartment.

While sitting alone on the comfy seat in the compartment, she started to think about her mother. She wondered if she had killed her, but she couldn't of, vampires are a lot harder to kill then humans, she knew from experience. Lola started to question if attempting to kill her mother was the most brilliant stunt she has ever pulled. The thing Lola didn't understand was why she had so much guilt? She's wanted to kill her annoying mother since the first time she hit her. So why wasn't she happily celebrating?


	4. Crimson Tears Part 4

Disclaimer: The talented J.K Rowling creates most of these characters and locations.

Start-----------------------  
Lola sat by the window, watching the beautiful scenery as it quickly past   
her. The quickness kind of reminded her of her own life. How everything was  
happening so fast, and there was no way you could take something back that  
you have already done.  
--------------Hogwarts- 4th week of school. -----------------  
Tonight she knew she was going to do it.  
She was going to destroy the man who ruined her life, the man who took her  
father away.  
--------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey, Lola wait up!" Draco called out.  
Lola turned around and faced in the direction of her best friend. Draco was  
rushing towards her, his platinum blonde hair was bouncing as he ran, and  
his breath taking blue eyes shimmered in the sunlight. All the girls loved  
him, and she obviously knew why. But it wasn't the time for Lola to have a  
boyfriend or a crush, she wanted a best friend and he was perfect for her.  
He was sly and evil, but he had a secret soft side that he only showed to  
certain people, and she was lucky enough to see it.  
"Hey Lola! You know how Snape's your uncle?" He said loud enough for a few  
people to hear. She glared at him and replied, " Shh. You don't need to tell  
the world."  
"Sorry, but there's something really important I have to tell you."  
They rushed up to the Slytherine common room, and to there luck no one was  
in there.  
"Has he said anything to you about you being his niece?" Draco questioned.  
"No, the stupid git has decided to keep it to himself." Lola replied while  
sitting comfortably in one of the green velvet chairs.  
"Well I have some important information on him that you might want to hear."  
Draco said while taking a seat across from Lola. He looked deeply into her   
hazel eyes and then continued.  
"Remember how you told me that if you ever met a person that helped kill  
your father, you would, and I quote "rip their heart from their chest and  
smash it into pieces."  
Lola puzzlingly nodded, "Yeah, what's that got to do with Snape?"  
Quickly Lola realized what Draco was trying to tell her.  
Draco noticed the look of hatred on Lola's face; her eyes were turning  
crimson color, her humanity was slowly slipping away. She clenched her fist  
in anger; crimson tears were running down her check. Draco gently wiped her  
tears away, he held her close to him. He quietly whispered in her ear "Don't  
worry, everything's going to be ok."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The cool nights breeze blew her long chocolate coloured hair. Lola looked up  
at the beautiful moon; its source of light made her beautiful eyes sparkle.  
Lola knew that tonight would be the night that she killed Serveus Snape. She  
quickly and quietly walked towards the Potions dungeon; always looking  
behind her back to make sure that a teacher or a prefect didn't see her.  
Lola finally reached her destination; she furiously pushed the door open  
causing it to make a thundering noise. Snape looked towards his young niece,  
pain and hatred filled her eyes. She stomped up to her horrid uncle and   
yelled,  
"You foul man, you're the reason why my fathers dead, you horrible, horrible  
man!"  
Snape didn't reply to her comment right way, because deep inside he knew it  
was true. He carefully stood up and walked towards his young niece and  
quietly replied,  
"I never meant to hurt you."  
He's such a horrible liar, Lola thought to herself.  
Forcefully, Lola struck her dreadful uncle across his face.  
He touched his pale cheek in dismay.  
"You ignorant little girl, you don't even know the torture your mother put  
me through, I only wanted sweet revenge on that foul creature."  
"I guess we have something in common then." Lola replied while flaunting her  
knifelike fangs. She quickly punched her pathetic excuse of an uncle in the   
nose causing it to break. Snape held his nose in discomfort. The pain that  
filled his nose and easily distracted Snape, Lola quietly glided behind her  
Uncle.  
When he least expected it, she pressed her sharp fangs against his delicate  
neck. The sound of his skin breaking brought an evil smirk to her face. She   
continued to consume his heavenly blood as he screamed in horror and agony.  
Once she had consumed the last drop of blood she backed away from Snape. The  
look of his cold dead body caused Lola to chucked in satisfaction.


	5. Crimson Tears Part 5

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling is the author/creator of the Harry Potter book series.

She made most of the characters and locations. In this story I wrote the plot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear: Draco

Due to my actions, I have to leave Hogwarts.

You have been the most amazing friend to me. The way you held me when I was crying made me feel loved, something I haven't felt in years. Regretfully, I am saying goodbye to you Draco Malfoy, but I wish you luck, and you will always have a special place in my heart. Some day, maybe in the summer, or maybe after you graduate, I will come and find you, hopefully you will remember me.

Always keeping you in mind,

Your friend: Lola Rosa.

Crimson coloured tears fell down Lola's cheek and onto her letter. Gently, she wiped them away. Lola placed the letter on the cherry wood coffee table in the common room. Lola glanced at her watch; it was 2:30 am, and time for her to leave Hogwarts for good, and to go meet her mother.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 2:15pm, Lola grumpily awoke in a grungy hotel in London. Her trip from Hogwarts to downtown London made Lola exhausted. She glanced at her watch and sighed, she had three hours until she had to meet her mother at a very classy restaurant in the heart of London. Slowly Lola stumbled towards the little bathroom, the smell of mold filled her nose once she opened the squeaky door.

Ick! That is disgusting, Lola thought to herself.

Even though the smell was repulsive, she knew she had to get clean.

Regretfully, Lola slowly stepped into the shower, pulling the curtain behind her.

Once the cold water hit her delicate body, she burst out into tears.

"Is this how my life is always going to be? Running away from stupid choices I have made", Lola cried to herself.

Her knees grew weak and she collapsed to the cold, wet, grimy floor. Lola covered her face in shame, not wanting the world to see what a monster she was. Her blood tears caused the water floating in the bathtub to turn crimson.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lola carefully stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her cold, delicate body. Lola looked at her self in the mirror. Her cheeks were blood stained from when she was crying, and her beautiful chocolate colored hair was a complete disaster.

"Time to make me look perfect for Mummy dearest." Lola said to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lola's chocolate colored hair was straight and flowing. Her piercing hazel eyes were even more vibrant with the earth-toned eye shadow on her soft eyelid. She wore a breathtaking strapless black dress, which was just above her knee. Cerise coloured flowers; made from sheer ribbon and glittering beads that were sprinkled around the dress. To make the outfit complete she wore a black single strap heel that were 3 inches in height.

Quickly Lola looked at her watch. Almost 5:00pm, time to meet Mummy dearest, she thought to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lola finally arrived at the Chateau Cannelle; she looked around the restaurant until she found a familiar face. Swiftly Lola walked to her mother.

"Finally, you decided to show up." Amora said in a rather ungrateful way.

Lola rolled her eyes and sat in the seat across from her mother.

"You're late, but you look rather lovely." Her mother commented. It was the first time in ages that her mother actually said something close a compliment.

"Thank you." Lola muttered bother sipping a glass of water that was already on the table when she arrived.

An awkward moment of silence came, but Lola managed to break it.

" I killed him mother!" Lola excitedly said.

"Yes, the whole bloody wizarding world knows." Her mother replied.

"I thought you would be proud."

"Am I ever proud of when you feed on humans?" Amora, once again questioned Lola's ignorance. Lola rolled her eyes.

"Your never proud of me." Lola muttered under her breath.

"Pardon me? What was that?" Her mother questioned.

"Oh mother! Stop playing blonde, you know what I said."

"Well, is there anything you do that I should be proud of? You foul creature. Sometimes I wish you have never been born!"

Out of all the comments her mother had ever said, that one hurt Lola the most. She could feel the tears wanting to break free and fall down her soft cheek, but she was too strong to cry in front of her mother.

"This was a horrible mistake, I should have realized you only wanted me to come here so you could insult me." Lola commented as she stood up to leave.

Her mother grabbed Lola's wrist and pulled her back to her chair.

"No, stay. The reason why I wanted you to come is so I could make sure you were all in one piece." Amora said

"Why wouldn't I be in one piece?" Lola puzzled

"Well, My blood isn't normal blood. For anyone who drinks it can cause death." Her mother responded.

Lola quickly stood up.

"That's a lie and you know it! You're only trying to get me back in your arms and to be your little girl again. Well, news flash mother, in no longer your little girl!" Lola yelled before stomping out of her mother's life, for what she thought was going to be forever.


	6. Crimson Tears Part 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K rowling does.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lola quickly rushed towards the main exit of the restaurant, pushing any foul creature that got in her way. She barged through the door, slamming it open. Furiously, she stepped onto the sidewalk. Rain started to gently fall from the sky, and landing on her soft skin. Lola marched down the busy street, until a severe pain ran through her body, causing her to collapse onto the sidewalk. Many muggles trying to get out of the pouring rain rushed past her, not giving her a time of the day.

With many attempts of standing up, none of them worked. Lola just ended up collapsing on the hard ground. It must have been an hour or so until a young man came to her rescue.

"Are you ok?" He asked Lola, while examining Lola's shivering body.

"Yeah, I'm freakin amazing! I'm just in agonizing pain, I'm stuck in the damn rain, and oh yeah, and my mother wishes I wasn't born. Yeah I'm just dandy!" Lola said sarcastically.

The excruciating pain caused Lola to scream out in agony. Crimson tears rushed down her cheeks.

The young man lifted Lola up into his arms, and started to carry her down the street.

"Where…are you taking me?" Lola questioned.

"Out of the pouring rain." He stated.

-------------------------Five months later--------------------------------------------------

Lola looked at the scenery out of her window.

The exquisite colors filled the sky as the sun was slowly setting, awaiting the approach of the dynamic moon.

Arms gently wrapped around Lola's petit hips.

The scent of vanilla and sandalwood filled her nose, causing her to smile.

Dreamingly, Lola turned around so she could look into the beautiful emerald eyes of her rescuer, and her fiancé, Blake Hart.

Little did Lola know, that the day she got told she should never of been born, someone walked into her life and would made her feel as if she had a special place in the world. That she was truly loved, no matter what her wretched mother said.

Blake's shaggy jet-black hair, which fell just past his ears, was an amazing contrast with his breathtaking emerald eyes.

Blake's expression angry shocked Lola. It appeared as if Lola had done something horribly wrong.

"What's the matter?" Lola questioned.

" I bumped into someone today."

"Who?" Lola asked, tired of Blake not giving her a straight answer.

"Your mother." Blake replied.

Finally he told me a straight out answer…wait a minute did he say my mother? Lola thought to herself.

--------------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------------

It was Lola and Blake's big secret date.

Blake blind folded Lola as her lead her to an unfamiliar spot.

Cold breeze blew her hair, and gently pushed at her body.

Once Blake took off the blindfold, a beautiful sight was revealed. A candle lit a picnic on the waterfront.

The full moon reflected off the water, bringing the light into Blake's stunning eyes.

Damn, I shouldn't of wore these heals, Lola thought to herself as she slowly stumbled towards the picnic.

Blake and Lola, ate a delicious meal, and had wonderful conversation, and Lola embraced every minute.

While looking for more strawberries in the picnic basket, Lola came across a small black box.

"What is this?" Lola questioned.

"Why don't you find out?" Blake replied.

Lola carefully opened the box.

Dreaming eyed, Lola looked at the shocking sight of a gold band with a crimson diamond, which sparkled in her eyes.

Her face quickly lit up.

"I know we're young, but will you marry me Lola Rosa?" Blake proposed.

For the first time in Lola's excitants, she cried happy tears.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
